Inyasha Christmas Bash
by Latinagal
Summary: Inyasha is doing a Christmas party and everyone is invited. This is a short lil fic but it's hilarous. . . hope u guys like it!


Hey everyone. Umm well this isn't mine but I got it from my friend William and i'm not sure who actually made this but i just wanted u guys to read this. It's funny. . . well for me.  
  
Inuyasha Christmas Bash  
  
Yuki: Hello everyone and welcome to Inuyasha's Christmas Bash.  
  
Inuyasha: Feh.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha be nice or else.  
  
Yuki and Setsuna: O.k. Well lets let our guests in shall we.  
  
*Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Sesshomaru come through the door*  
  
Inuyasha: Sesshomaru, what the hell are you doing here.  
  
Yuki: I invited him of course.  
  
*Inuyasha jumps at Sesshomaru*  
  
Kagome: Sit Boy! (You know what happens)  
  
Yuki: Alright lets get started. Inuyasha why don't you start.  
  
*Inuyasha stares at Yuki*  
  
Inuyasha: Why do I have to start?  
  
Yuki: Because I said so, Ill go second all right go.  
  
***12 Days of Christmas music starts***  
  
Inuyasha: On the first day of Christmas my ex love gave to me 50 years  
  
pinned  
  
to a tree.  
  
Yuki: On the second day of Christmas Sesshy gave to me.  
  
*Inuyasha interrupts Yuki*  
  
Inuyasha: Who's Sesshy?  
  
*Sesshomaru Growls*  
  
Inuyasha: Man you have gone soft.  
  
*Yuki grabs an arrow and pins Inuyasha to a tree*  
  
Yuki: Will you let me sing now?  
  
Inuyasha: Yes, sorry *whimpers*  
  
Yuki: On the second day of Christmas Sesshy gave to me Two Jaken heads,  
  
Inuyasha: and 50 years pinned to a tree. {I fell like that now}  
  
Shippo: On the third day of Christmas Kagome gave to me 3 Billion  
  
chocolates,  
  
Yuki: Two Jaken heads,  
  
Inuyasha: and 50 years pinned to a tree. {I thought Jaken only had one  
  
head. Oh well.}  
  
*Sango stares at Kagome*  
  
Sango: Hold it! Kagome you gave him 3 billion chocolates?  
  
Kagome: Um, no only 3 hundred.  
  
Sango: -_-  
  
Setsuna: On the Forth day of Christmas Kagome gave to me four red  
  
bandanas,  
  
Shippo: 3 Billion chocolates,  
  
Yuki: Two Jaken heads,  
  
Inuyasha: and 50 years pinned to a tree.  
  
Kagome: On the fifth day of Christmas I gave Inuyasha, Five Sit Boys! *  
  
Boom*  
  
Inuyasha: Wench  
  
Setsuna: four red bandanas,  
  
Shippo: 3 billion chocolates,  
  
Yuki: Two Jaken heads,  
  
Inuyasha: and 50 years pinned to a tree.  
  
Miroku: On the sixth day of Christmas the girls bared for me 6 baby  
  
boys,  
  
Girls: Now Way!!!  
  
Kagome: 5 SIT BOYS! * Boom*  
  
Setsuna: 4 red bandanas,  
  
Shippo: 3 billion chocolates,  
  
Yuki: 2 Jaken heads,  
  
Inuyasha: and 50 years pinned to a tree. I KNEW I WOULD HATE THIS SONG!  
  
Everyone Else: O_o  
  
Kagome: ^_^  
  
Sesshomaru: On the seventh day of Christmas my brother gave to me,  
  
Dad's  
  
sword Tetsiga.  
  
Inuyasha: What!? I knew you came for the sword.  
  
Yuki: Inuyasha chill your sword is fine. *Smirks* for now at least.  
  
Miroku: 6 baby boys,  
  
Kagome: 5 SIT BOYS! {Boom} (You all know I love that part)  
  
Setsuna: 4 red bandanas,  
  
Shippo: 3 billon chocolates,  
  
Yuki: 2 Jaken heads,  
  
Inuyasha: and 50 years pinned to a tree. I'M GETTING TIRD OF THIS SONG!  
  
Sango: On the eighth day of Christmas Miroku promised me, 8 days  
  
together,  
  
Sesshomaru: Dad's sword Tetsiga,  
  
Miroku: 6 baby boys,  
  
Kagome: 5 SIT BOYS! {Boom}  
  
Setsuna: 4 red bandanas,  
  
Shippo: 3 billon chocolates,  
  
Yuki: 2 Jaken heads,  
  
Inuyasha: and 50 years pinned to a tree.  
  
Naraku: On the ninth day of Christmas Kagome gave to nine of her jewel  
  
shards,  
  
Everyone else: -_-  
  
Inuyasha: How did he get here?  
  
Setsuna: Do you think I know everything?  
  
Yuki: It ok we just have one more male to baby-sit. It doesn't really  
  
matter.  
  
Naraku: That was ice cold.  
  
Setsuna and Yuki: Whatever!  
  
Sango: 8 days together,  
  
Sesshomaru: Dad's sword Tetsiga,  
  
Miroku: 6 baby boys,  
  
Kagome: 5 SIT BOYS! {Boom}  
  
Setsuna: 4 red bandanas,  
  
Shippo: 3 billon chocolates,  
  
Yuki: 2 Jaken heads,  
  
Inuyasha: and 50 years pinned to a tree. I still want to know how you  
  
got  
  
here.  
  
Yuki: Drop it Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha: On the 10th day of Christmas Kagome promised me, not to say  
  
sit  
  
anymore,  
  
Kagome: Sit! {Boom} You wish.  
  
Naraku: nine of her jewel shards,  
  
Sango: 8 days together,  
  
Sesshomaru: Dad's sword Tetsiga,  
  
Miroku: 6 baby boys,  
  
Kagome: 5 SIT BOYS! {Boom}  
  
Setsuna: 4 red bandanas,  
  
Shippo: 3 billon chocolates,  
  
Yuki: 2 Jaken heads,  
  
Inuyasha: and 50 years pinned to a tree. My head hurts.  
  
Sango: Quit complaining.  
  
Yuki: Ya we've only go to more verses anyway. Shippo why don't you go.  
  
Shippo: On the 11th day of Christmas Yuki gave to me, another chance to  
  
sing,  
  
Inuyasha: not to say sit anymore,  
  
Naraku: nine of her jewel shards,  
  
Sango: 8 days together,  
  
Sesshomaru: Dad's sword Tetsiga,  
  
Miroku: 6 baby boys,  
  
Kagome: 5 SIT BOYS! {Boom}  
  
Setsuna: 4 red bandanas,  
  
Shippo: 3 billon chocolates,  
  
Yuki: 2 Jaken heads,  
  
Inuyasha: and 50 years pinned to a tree.  
  
Kagome: On the 12th day of Christmas someone built for me, a well to  
  
meet my  
  
friends in,  
  
Shippo: another chance to sing,  
  
Inuyasha: not to say sit anymore,  
  
Naraku: nine of her jewel shards,  
  
Sango: 8 days together,  
  
Sesshomaru: Dad's sword Tetsiga,  
  
Miroku: 6 baby boys,  
  
Kagome: 5 SIT BOYS! {Boom}  
  
Setsuna: 4 red bandanas,  
  
Shippo: 3 billon chocolates,  
  
Yuki: 2 Jaken heads,  
  
Inuyasha: and 50 years pinned to a tree.  
  
*Music ends *  
  
Setsuna: See Inuyasha that wasn't that bad.  
  
Inuyasha: @_@  
  
Setsuna: Um, never mind. 


End file.
